warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Watershine and Sparkstrike Part 2
This is part two of the Watershine and Sparkstrike series, focused on an alternate reality so the clans never left the forest. If you haven’t read Part one, you should before you read this. Thank you! I couldn’t stop thinking about the prophecy Pansyjump sent me, “A rose will rise when the smoke thrives, And it will destroy us all.” I mean, It’s not exactly the type of thing you can just ignore. I decided to go think things out by taking a walk through the camp. “Should I invite Sparkkit?” Nah, He’ll probably be to tired anyway. I realized that my paws were taking me to the small cave that made up the medicine den. “Who’s there?” Came a voice from inside. Should I really go? What if I wasn’t welcomed? ”It’s me, Waterkit.” I shyly awnsered. The same brown tabby with the gentle purple eyes greeted me. “Hello there, My name is Windsong. I’m the medicine cat of Morningclan.” I honestly felt like I should of just walked out and left, but that strange scent of the herbs that surrounded her den made we want to stay. “I had a prophecy!” I suddenly blurted out. She seriously looked at me then bent down until are eyes met, and her gentle gaze turned to a hard cold one. “From who?” I didn’t know what to do, should I lie? Or would she know? I decided to her all that I heard. “It was from a cat named Pansyjump. She said she was a medicine cat.” “Pansyjump?” She repeated sitting upright again. “Pansyjump was the mentor of Birchstream, my mentor.“ “And she said that a rose will rise when the smoke thrives.” I honestly added. She turned around to wash her ears. “Starclan’s prophecies are not always clear, Waterkit.” I neverously twitched my whiskers. “Waterkit. I have no idea how you heard this.” “I didn’t make it up!” I quickly said. “I didn’t say you did. Listen, Your destiny might be clearer then you think.” What was she saying? Her tail flicked up. “Can you help me with something? I need you to deliver these herbs to Lilybreeze, the creamy long-haired tabby.” “Kay.” I responded, It couldn’t hurt to get to know my new clanmates, Could it? I ran out into the warriors' den and saw her, it looked like she was bleeding. "Hi there. I was supposed to deliver these herbs to you." She looked up and took them into her mouth, "Thanks. Did Windsong say how I was supposed to put them on?" I thought about it for a second, I remembered seeing Smokefang treating a cat with herbs just like these. "I think you chew them up and spit them on the injury." She did as I told her and let out a sigh. "Ah, Feels much better." "That wasn't to bad." I noted to myself, "I could do that again." An orange tom came into the den, "Pumpkinkit seems ok. But we should apprentice her as soon as possible, Before she gets into any more trouble. I don't think Birdshade can take it anymore." I tried to move aside but more and more cats kept coming in, A brown tabby along with a red one pushed me down and a pale she-cat moved in between them. Pansyjump? Soon the earthy cats were replaced by starry bodies with the strong scent of herbs clinging to the roof of the den. I thought I was just about to suffocate with the lack of oxygen but then, A skinny brown she-cat approached me. “Hello, Myself.” Mysef! I looked at her more closely, She WAS me! The same dark blue eyes and long tail, my distinct features! ”When you wake up, go talk to Windsong. I believe there’s something she wants to tell you.“ It was just- A dream? I immediately jolted my head up to realize all the Starclan cats had left, The smell of herbs was faint compared to the ones in the vision. “You’re awake.” meowed a voice. “Windsong!” Chapter two ”Waterkit, there‘s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.“ Windsong said to me while sorting herbs. “Yes?” “Have you ever thought about being a medicine cat?” I stopped in my tracks and dropped all the mouse bile I was giving to the sleepy elder Silverleaf. ”Watch it!” He growled drowsily. I‘ve been in the clan for about two moons now, in case you were wondering. So everyone kinda had gotten used to me, except for some who weren’t that enthusiastic about half-clan cats who might “turn on them any minute” like Brownpaw and Stormpaw, the two grumpy apprentices said. “I what!“ “Relax, it was just a question. I just- I think you would be a good student. That’s all. You are one moon overdue for apprenticeship.” I closed my eyes, Being a medicine cat didn’t seem to bad. But what about all my friends in Nightclan? Like Milkkit, I didn’t want to leave her! “Deliver this to Honeybriar. You can think about my offer, but half-moon is coming up so I’ll need my awnser soon.” She pushed a piece of bark with a sticky golden liquid toward me. “It’s Brighteyes mixed with honey and lovage. To help with her sore throat.” Because of Honeybriar’s small size, she had a weaker immune system then most warriors. I entered the clearing were she was chatting with Fawnheart and Ashjaw “Oh, hi Waterkit. How‘s Sparkkit doing?” Fawnheart said in her quiet, charming voice when she noticed me. “Fine, thanks for asking though. Here Honeybriar, This is supposed to help with your cough.” She licked the sappy mixture and then took another bite of her prey. “Good job Waterkit. You sure are staying on your toes with Windsong.” “No biggie.” I casually meowed. Was it a big deal though? Was this somehow my destiny? I always imagined myself fighting along Sparkkit and Milkkit, defending Nightclan territory, but now that I lived in Morningclan... I left without saying anything, I just didn’t want to awnser any questions. My mother greeted me warmly by licking my face and I stretched out next to my brother who was gobbling up a tiny mouse. Windsong entered the den and started scooping some moss together to create a cozy nest. “Who’s that for?” Birdshade immediately asked, honestly, she’s the type of cat who doesn’t tend to trust easily. ”Fennelwing is expecting Mapletail’s kits.” The wiry mottled she-cat poked her head inside and glanced neverously around, ”You can come in, We don’t bite!” Teased Spiderlimb. ”It’s just that this is my first litter, I had no idea I was pregnant until Windsong told me!” Mapletail still looked shocked by the discovery but guided her to a small corner, retrieved a starving leaf-bare squirrel then kissed her goodbye. I shared a skinny blackbird with my mom and tried to ignore the hunger growing inside me. When would I get a decent meal! But deep down I knew that was the least of problems. Half-moon was tomorrow, I had to decide if I wanted to become a medicine cat. Well, If I did, I couldn’t have a mate or kids. That’s not to bad. But would Starclan ever really accept someone half-clan? Pansyjump seemed nice enough. It’s decided, I at least have to try! ”All cats old enough there own prey, Gather beneath the Highstone!” All cats looked up, tention filling the air. “First of all, Fennelwing is expecting kits.“ Ivyfall Fennelwing’s mother, Touched noses and shook her head proudly. “Pumpkinkit. You have reached reached the age of six moons, and now it’s time for you to be apprenticed. From this day foward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Pumpkinpaw. Your mentor will be Wispylight, I know she’ll teach you well.” Squirrelstar’s gaze went over to Wispylight, the prickly brown tabby as well as his only daughter. “Wispylight, You’re ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Darkclaw and have shown yourself to be a noble warrior time and time again. You will be the mentor of Pumpkinpaw, I expect you to pass on all you know to her.” they touched noses and went of to join there family, Pumpkinpaw was squeaking as Sunfrost and Birdshade covered her in licks. Squirrelstar now turned to me and my brother. Was it finally time for us to be apprenticed? “Sparkkit, you have reached the age of six moons so it is time for you to be apprenticed. We all know you were born in Nightclan. But since your mother asked if you could live here with your sister Waterkit, I think you should become a warrior here too. Please step foward.” Sparkkit’s eyes lit up as he took his place under the highstone, Head held high so he could see Squirrelstar’s bushy face. ”From this day foward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be know as Sparkpaw. Your mentor will be Redfur. I know he’ll teach you well.” Redfur walked up to the brown apprentice so they stood side by side, His amber eyes showing he was clearly happy. “Redfur, You’re ready to take on an apprentice. You have proven yourself to be quick thinking and strong witted, so i’ve chosen you to be the mentor of Sparkpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to him.” Lastly, all attention was focused on me. “Waterkit, you have reached the age of six moons. So it’s time for you to be apprenticed. From this day foward until you receive your-“ A pause holded the clearing. “''Medicine cat name.” Last night, Chapter three “Windsong?” The beautiful pale tabby walked out of her den, shaking some moss off of her fur. “What is it?” She didn’t appear to be sleeping, Maybe she was organizing some herbs? Or taking care of Fennelwing? “I need to tell you something.” “Huh?” I took a deep breath, ''No turning back now. “I thought about what you asked me this morning, I decided I want to become your apprentice.” She nodded and pushed a blue, Star shaped flower toward me. “I’ve never seen this herb before, what‘s it called?” I asked curiously while sniffing it’s bitter-sweet scent. “It’s called the moon flower, Almost no cat has ever seen it. But interestingly enough I found some growing in a rotting trunk.“ I looked up and saw a white she-cat with haunting blue and green eyes. “Who are you!” “Who am I?” Windsong mewed, “I’m Windsong. The medicine cat?” “No! I mean her!” The white she-cat cat handed the blossom to me. “Eat it.” I took it out of her paw and swallowed, my ears pricking up because of it’s excotic taste. A rush of energy ran through my spine but suddenly I felt horribly sick. I landed on the frost covered ground with a ‘Thump!’ And sent falling into freezing water. I tried swimming back up, but my arms and legs were immobile. ''Pansyjump! Someone! Help! ''By body twisted with the flow of the current, Eyes squinted shut. “Are you okay?” A mottled russet colored she-tabby asked me. “No, No not really. What about you?“ She looked down at her paws, clearly not used to attention. “My name is Monarchpaw. You’re in Starclan.” “I’m WHAT!“ I looked around the field, No stars filled the sky. “How did I die!” “Don’t ask me! I just found you here.” She stretched and started licking her tail. ”Do you know- do you know what the forest is like?” ”Of course. There’s prey, water, stuff like that.” I wondered why she seemed so clueless, didn’t she remember her past life? “Okay, just wondering. I never got to see the world. I was stillborn.” “What do you think about that?” I stupidly questioned. I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to know. “Well it’s like since I never got to live there, I don’t really feel sad despite the fact I can’t see my parents. I’m just curious about what would of changed if I lived.” I felt embarrassed that I prodded her so suddenly, I mean, I barely even knew her! “Um... Do you know where the rest of the cats are?” “Over there.” She pointed her muzzle to a cluster of trees, Where a eerie light was glowing. “If you really are dead, they should be waiting for you.” We silently walked through the heather, Neither one of us daring to speak. A white tom guarded the entrance. “Who did you bring with you Monarchpaw? Don’t tell me she’s from the Dark Forest...” “Of course not! Just a friend. She’s, Um, New.” He moved aside, dipping his head. When I looked inside I was immediately blinded by starlight. “Ugh!” She giggled walked foward. Moving beside a light grey she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. “This is Clearstar. Leader of Morningclan before Smallstar, Who was leader before Squirrelstar.” “Hello young one. You might of been confused earlier, but don’t worry. You haven’t passed on. Birchstream brought you here to tell you something.“ Monarchpaw looked up at Clearstar. Obviously surprised. The same mysterious she-cat with the flower padded up to me and seemed to stare into my soul. “Wild and Rose will battle to the end. One of these cats can not be trusted.” And everything seemed to fade away. Read Watershine and Sparkstrike 3 today!!!